veganfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rev Bem
Admin Hi! I've made you an admin on this wiki. That gives you the power to delete pages, and block vandals. Please let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 00:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks -- Rev Bem 00:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I am a vegan that eats no meat at all so can you help me make the factory farming page please Meerkatboy Factory Farming I am a vegan that eats no meat at all so can you help me make the factory farming page please Meerkatboy :You can create your own page, either add a link to it and click on the link, or create a new article. :Be careful editing existing pages though, you seem to have remove content from a lot of pages, I will revert these. ::Rev Bem 02:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Vegan Diet Are you a vegan like me that eats no animal meat including red meat but fish(Denny60643) :Yes, this is the Vegan wiki. ::Rev Bem 02:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Joining wiki Hi, I;m MoonBird and I was wondering if I could join this wiki. I am also a vegatarian and would have lots of cool ideas for this wiki. Please leave me a reply on my wiki. :Sure, that would be fine. ::Rev Bem 17:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I added this same message to Joi's talk page. I was wondering if you could help me. Thanks for posting on my talk page.: I recently just discovered this Wiki and was wondering if I could get some help adding pages. I noticed that a lot of pages need to be added. I would like to add some but I need to know the format and regulations. There are a lot of good pages on Wikipedia that I would like to put on here from a vegan standpoint. I also would like to know how to best avoid plagerizing. Most of the articles that are already on Wikipedia, I would just like to copy and paste and change some of it. But I know that would be plagerizing. How do I avoid that? I would like to add many pages about certain farm animals and well-known vegan animal rights activists. Thank you. Frankster200277 05:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Think more of copyright and licenses than plagiarizing. You can only use and copy content if you respect the license that it was released under. The Wikipedia and Wikia licenses are the same, and allow copying of the content, so you can copy Wikipedia content. Just make sure you link in the talk page for the article where you obtained the content from. :However, I do not want to replicate Wikipedia on this wiki. Wikipedia already exists, there is no reason to duplicate it. This wiki is not an encyclopedia. If some content is relevant to the Vegan community, then feel free to include it. Remember to edit pages in the Vegan Point of View, and include your own opinions. ::Rev Bem 15:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! ::Frankster200277 18:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I have come back from retirement on wikia and I have found out that I was banned by you on Open Sourcing Religion wiki. I must clarify that I did not commit the actions which prompted my ban. This was either one of my family members or one of my friends who got on my account. I am truly sorry for anything that whoever was on my account did. Please bring yourself to forgive me, and I will continue to frequently edit Open Sourcing Religion wiki. Much Thanks, TerrariaKing (talk) 05:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Helping hand This wiki has experienced some healthy growth lately, and I was wondering if you'd accept some help with improving the main page and the navigation menu. with the main page: adjusting for the ad, and getting more of the core links up toward the top with the main page. With the menu: adding relevant links to the heart of the wiki subject matter. I could also update/improve the wordmark logo (it is barely readable at the resolution I use) and design a background for you - a simple one maybe with the vegan/world logo. Please let me know if you would be open to any such help, and whether or not you have any specific input on any of these points. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::New main page looks good. Thanks for your help. :::Rev Bem (talk) 01:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Corrections Hello Rev, i didnt find another way to say that in the last 10 minutes, so i just post it here. I hope you wont find it too annoying ;) I googled for lists of famous vegans and this wiki poped up. As i looked through the list i couldnt stop but wonder why Kirk, Spock and the whole StarTrek Universe is listed VEGAN! I m sorry but that is so profoundly wrong that i need to leave a remark. I m all for a lot more awareness to what we eat but false claim never helped anybody. There is no note for sources of that claim and just to name a few examples: Kirk famously prepares katarian eggs for him and his fiancee in "Star Trek Generations" I dont recall him speaking about this issue (vegan). The most famous Klingon foods are all animals! And are eaten by Starfleet personal too. In TNG they serve meat on diplomatic meatings all the time. In DS9 Siskos father has a restaurant on earth wand several animals on his menue. If you want to stick to the names you should at least delete the "Whole Universe". As i recall Vulcans try to be vegan as a society but fail in some situations. So you could count Spock as vegan but Kirk is at best vegetarian and i wouldnt wonder if you see him eat meat in one of the many many Episodes. greetings Björn ::If you find something that is incorrect, please correct it, and add a note to the talk page on the reason for the correction. :::Rev Bem (talk) 11:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) New to the wiki Hi Rev. Let me know if there is anything I can help. Selltheworld (talk) 12:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Just so you know, I am happy to have you come back and edit any time or take over the community. My goal is to get this cleared from vandalism, organize it a bit, and see if I can't hand it over to someone else. Thanks for your work in the past. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 05:31, January 18, 2017 (UTC)